


Cook Stocks

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Stockings/tights/pantyhose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A little dress up for Luffy goes a long exciting way





	Cook Stocks

Luffy had a list of things that fascinated him. Sanji was trying his best to find those things so that he could keep Luffy intrigued. There was nothing more dangerous than a man that was bored. He could speak from experience here.

So he did his best to keep not just his captain but Luffy as his lover intrigued. The way to a man’s heart was his stomach. That had to be true because long before Luffy loved him as a man he loved Sanji as a cook. It was adorable and it kept him working hard.

Still the way to the beast’s heart was fetishes. Sanji had to think long and hard about these sorts of things. He had plenty of dirty books but the things that would intrigued Luffy. The things that would capture his attention was totally different to the norm.

They were not crazy or out there. It was just that Sanji knew that going in that Luffy would be a weird one. He knew this but he thought it would be fine. He was certain it would be fine. Luffy got attached to the weirdest and simple thing in the end. It was what made it fun for Sanji.

It was what made everything at the end of the day worth it.

So he had to go out of his way at this point. So he had to fight a bit to uncover what Luffy would be interested in. There was no trouble there. Sanji was not exactly upset about that. In the end, at the end of the day he found this to be fun.

The research was one of the sweeter parts of this entire thing. The answer had come to him after a good smoke outside the kitchen. Something that Luffy would like, something he would appreciate and not just like. He would love. Something that Luffy would enjoy finding out about himself if he did not know it already. Just the thought of showing Luffy something new heated Sanji’s blood.

Who knew? Maybe this thing could be something new for him as well. Something good to enjoy.

It was a good thing that they were going to be alone. This was something new for them to enjoy and discover. It could get messy, it might even get loud but what Sanji knew was that no matter what happened he was going to enjoy himself and that Luffy would too.

He really did love his Captain. Luffy was everything.

That was why Sanji would always look for things to keep not just Luffy’s interest but his attention and love. That was just so important in the scheme of things.

So while Sanji knew that his legs fascinated Luffy. It had been hard to pin down that it was more than a passing fancy. While he knew this he had no idea if this step forward that Sanji had taken would do anything for Luffy.

Well, that was why there was trial and error.

X

“Yo.” Sanji said as Luffy let the door close behind him to their bedroom. “You’re late.”

“Sanji.” Luffy whispered. His knees hit the floor hard as he gaped and stared. “What’s this?”

“It’s.” Sanji had a flush going as he crossed his legs. “Just an idea that I had. I wanted to see if you were up to it or not.”

“Sanji.” Luffy laughed as he crawled forward to where Sanji sat. he swallowed as he took in everything. “You really come up with the best ideas Sanji.” His fingers reached out to touch Sanji’s legs. They were covered in the softest black stocking he had ever seen. Sanji even had garters on and while Luffy thought the tight boxers Sanji had on should be getting more of his attention he could not turn his eyes away from Sanji’s strong legs.

“So I’m right then.” Luffy squeaked when Sanji moved his leg from his grip and ran his covered toes down Luffy’s pants to linger against his groin. “You’re getting hard.” Sanji laughed. Luffy tried to glare at him but his eyes were caught on the small bit of skin revealed by Sanji’s dress shirt as Sanji gently ground his foot against his covered cock.

“You look good.” Luffy groaned as the foot slowly pulled off of him. “Really good Sanji.” His hands swept up Sanji’s thighs lingering on the stocking. “You did this for me?”

“Of course I did.” Sanji gently cupped his chin and brought him up so that Luffy was leaning over the chair. “I like making you happy.” A soft kiss at the end of his words. “And this is fun.”

“Y-Yeah.” Luffy hurriedly caught the foot that tried to caress up his leg. “Sanji.” He complained. “This is already hot. Don’t turn me on anymore. I don’t need to come in my pants.”

“I don’t think you could.” Sanji mused as Luffy kneeled back down. “You take so long to come. Even with head but enough on that.” Sanji propped one hand on his knee and spread his legs. “Luffy, what do you want to do with me?”

“Everything.” Luffy answered without having to think about it. “But the stockings stay on.”

X

“God.” Luffy breathed as Sanji lay back on their bed. “God damn it all Sanji.” His hands were caught up in stroking Sanji’s legs as he lay back on the bed. Luffy was kneeling before him and he had a look of rapture on his face as he stroked Sanji’s legs. “So strong.” He whispered. “But this is so sexy.”

So he had been correct and what a rush that was. He had suspected. Of course he had but to see that he was right in such a manner. Sanji could only smile.

Luffy had gotten naked while Sanji had taken off his shirt and boxers. He had assumed they would get right to it but now that he was here, he had to admit that maybe things were not going to go right to it before he got Luffy off at least once.

He gently tugged one of his feet from Luffy’s grasped and ran it up Luffy’s cock. He enjoyed the shudder that took over Luffy’s body. The way he shivered at the contact and the way he shivered when Sanji gently teased the tip of his cock.

A gasp escaped Sanji when the tip of the stocking grew wet from Luffy’s precum. Sanji’s other leg was still a hostage. It had been moved higher up. Luffy’s face close to his ankles but as Sanji moved his foot down Luffy’s shaft Luffy moved as well. He pressed kisses up and down Sanji’s stocking covered thigh.

It was hotter than it should be. Sanji was hard himself as he watched the expressions on Luffy’s face and as he began to tease Luffy’s cock. Luffy shivered, moaned but kept kissing Sanji’s leg as his cock shuddered and leaking under Sanji’s foot.

This was new. He had not been intending this when he had come up with the idea but now that they were here how could he stop? How could he turn away?

Besides, this was arousing in its own way. Sanji’s hand covered his mouth to stifle his heavy breathing as he watched Luffy and watched what his quickening strokes did to him. This was the quickest he had seen his captain so undone. His body was trembling, his cock was leaking. His body was flushed and his eyes were so intense.

“So m-mean Sanji.” Luffy gasped as his other hand gripped Sanji’s cock from moving. He had a moment of confusion as Luffy kept his toes up against the head of his cock until the first splash of cum covered his stocking. Then the next. Sanji was shivering as Luffy trembled and came his hand keeping Sanji’s legs in place. “So cruel.” He whispered in a shudder. “I hope you’re prepared to pay for that.”

Luffy’s words had him hot. Sanji shivered as Luffy slowly brought his cum covered stocking foot up and up to his lips. The way Luffy licked away the cum while he kept his fierce gaze on Sanji. He was more than prepared for anything Luffy would dish out.


End file.
